earthwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kjaccaj Hcavanaugguanavac
Kjaccaj Hcavanaugguanavac was a Human male of the Arcadian race who was the brother of Tgrannarg Hcavanaugguanavac and the son of Nkeviivek Hcavanaugguanavac and Ycareerac Hcavanaugguanavac. His father was a scientist in the megacorporation Kbecceb Hybrids, collaborating with the Quadruple Hepton Company, and his mother was the leader of the Galactic Senate's legal offices. Kjaccaj was willingly surrendered to the Jedi Order at a very young age and he emerged from training in 3 AKG as a Jedi Knight. Kjaccaj met fellow Jedi Esammas Rreitenouuonetier and the two became fast friends. They soon assembled a social group that also included Nsteveevets Azamorromaz, Ncoltootloc Gbogarragob, and Ybalieeliab Hbleccelb. Kjaccaj personally trained Hbleccelb. They became known as Pokma Squadron and fought together against the Sith forces of Cisaaaasi Eschweddewhcs in 5 AKG, in the largest battle yet of the Earth War. Kjaccaj was devastated when his Padawan Ybaileeliab turned to the Dark Side of the Force and he was forced to duel him. Kjaccaj left the Battle of the Spiderweb unscathed, but the same could not be said for the years of fighting ahead of him. Kjaccaj would fight alongside his comrade Rreitennounetier, whom he worked with through the entire war as a sort of partner, in the Bradford Woods Campaign of 6 AKG. During the Battle of Dor, a battle of the campaign, Kjaccaj would lose his left foot and part of his left leg to a bomb planted by Rkhonoonohk Ssheetteehs. A cybernetic leg would later be inserted by Esammas' father Nroor Rreitenouuonetier on the heat of a battle. Kjaccaj's valiant participation in the campaign earned he and many others the title of Jedi Master. During a less heated part of the war in the late of 6 AKG and early of 7 AKG, Master Kjaccaj trained a Jedi hopeful named Nevaaev in the ways of the Force. Nevaavev went on to become a Jedi Knight and led forces in the Battle of the Watermoon, a massive campaign waged on a watery asteroid that came into the orbit of Carmel and became known as the Watermoon. Kjaccaj served as a secondary commander during the battle to his former apprentice. Sadly, Nevaavev was killed whilst commanding troops by a Sith Lord who was secretly leading the Watermoon Militia, a Separatist-aligned army on the Watermoon. Kjaccaj would later dispatch this Sith Lord. Kjaccaj stuck with Rreitenouuonetier through many bloody battles of 7 AKG, when they started to build up another loose squadron that included Hzaccaz Tdankerreknad, Nlandoodnal Lzellez, and Ncamerooremac Nsuttoottus. Kjaccaj was very opposed to the methods of the latter two and often found himself in heated arguments with them. The squad was very unstable but remained active through 8 AKG. In 8 AKG, Kjaccaj, Esammas, and Hzaccaz, who were now bonded very closely and were the best of friends, went to stop a prison break started by the Jah'waal when they encountered Kjaccaj's old apprentice, Ybaileeliab. They were able to convince him to help in the Battle of Juvai that followed. Kjaccaj, having always sensed more in Ybaileeliab than others, offered to allow him back into the Order, but Ybaileeliab refused. Later in 8 AKG, family crises took over Kjaccaj. His brother Tgrannarg was severely injured in battle, for he too was now a Jedi Knight and had even studied as an apprentice of his brother at their home. Tgrannarg went into a coma-like state and would not wake up for several months. This caused stress for Kjaccaj as well as the fall to the Dark side of his other apprentices, brothers known as Tgarretterrag and Egaugguag. The latter was very young and was easily coaxed back into the Order, but Tgarretterrag was far gone. At the same time, Kjaccaj's father was also instigating the Kbecceb Civil War. Kjaccaj was also an employee of the corporation loyal to the Quadruple Hepton Company and fought for them until they were eradicated and banished from the company. Kjaccaj, like his father, was devastated when Kbecceb Hybrids joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems. At the same time, Kjaccaj's mother was framed for murdering a fellow legal professional she disagreed with and fired from the Senate. Kjaccaj and Esammas were essential in getting her reputation cleared and proving that the true killer was a Separatist saboteur. Kjaccaj was a member of many Republic squads through the year including his original group that was splintered in 5 AKG, Pokma Squadron. Kjaccaj was briefly a member of the 103rd Legion but he left along with many other members in 6 AKG. That was one thing Esammas remained a part of. Kjaccaj also served as an unofficial contact for Mafia Squad in their operations in 8 AKG. Kjaccaj Hcavanaugguanavac was seated upon the Jedi High Council for at least five years starting in years even prior to the Battle of the Spiderweb. He was a major player in the events of the Earth War and was a master lightsaber combatist who was feared by the Sith. Kjaccaj was normally peaceful, but when his family was threatened, he would fight to the death to save them, such as in the multiple times his home was targeted by the Confederacy or the Sith. Kjaccaj was once a member of the Church of Kristann, simply following into it with his House, but along with Msaas he began to doubt their motives, which were proven with the Lyra Campaign. Kjaccaj had never really believed in the Kristann faith anyway, so he was glad when the Church of Lyra was founded. Kjaccaj and Msaas became leading members of the Church of Lyra following the campaign. Category:Jedi Category:Jedi High Council members Category:Males Category:Arcadians Category:Pokma Squadron personnel Category:Mafia Squad personnel Category:103rd Legion personnel Category:Kbecceb Hybrid staff Category:Quadruple Hepton Company staff Category:House Hcavanaugguanavac Category:Followers of the Church of Kristann Category:Followers of the Church of Lyra